euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Siris Steelfang
Siris Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and his former wife Astrid Witchbane. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang and brother of Annalyse Steelfang. He is also the half brother of Isis Steelfang, Horus Steelfang and Raydin's other children with his stepmother Virlomi. With Lucina, his wife, he has three children, Tyrael, Azrael and Sariel. He is the Archmage of the College of Winterhold and a member of the Shadow Watch. He is also the Jarl of Winterhold. Biography Siris was born two years after his sister Annalyse. He was said to show extreme intelligence since birth and could speak at least 1000 words when he was only six months old. By two years old, Siris could speak Dragon and Tamrielic in full. He could write in Daedric, Falmeris, Ayleidon, Cyrodilic and Dragon by three. Unlike his sister, Siris preferred not to waste time talking around and interacting with people. He trained according to his father's instructions and even pushed beyond, thus even though he was only eight, he exceeded even his father in powers and abilities, although not by such a large margin as currently. Siris' magical potential also far exceeds his sister's, even though they had the same set of educators, namely their parents, and his sister had a two year headstart. This is attributable to how lazy his sister is and how hard Siris works, as well as Siris' innate connection to what lies beyond. Siris started adventuring when he attended the funeral of the Frelser king Tate Nikulson alongside Fanari Nikulson. He later attempted to stop Trinimac's essences from being consumed by Adawulf Sea-Born to create an aspect, but he was stopped from such by a mysterious force which compelled him to stay his hand. Siris later had a conversation with Raydin, which showed that they both believed Adawulf was to be stopped at all costs, even if it cost the lives of many. This was after he psionically destroyed an entire Orcish army. Siris himsel didn't feel the slightest bit troubled. He also did so to prevent the souls of the orcs from getting destroyed by Setsuna, who joined the battle for no reason. Siris then journeyed far beyond the boundaries of the Aurbis after the compulsion of the extradimensional entity that controlled him. He could observe the mortal going ons, but could do nothing to prevent the events from playing out, since he was outside the Aurbis. The extradimensional entities were preparing him to take over as the next Archmage. Siris returned from the outer world to attend the wedding of Adawulf Sea-Born and Sybilla Sea-Born, as he had to join his family. He spotted Adawulf's new children during one of his routine trips back to Skyrim, when he visited Shor's Stone. He saw Lucina Sea-Born and Vigarde Sea-Born. He even mentally chatted with Lucina, complementing her for her beauty and telling her to keep Syinter away from Annalyse. Siris later let Fanari drink his blood to make her into a Steelfang Vampire, upon her request, since she was his first friend. He was also the one who prevented Annalyse and Fanari from fighting over Syinter when Fanari took Annalyse's Bleeding Heart Sword, by paralysing his sister. He encouraged Fanari to keep the sword that belonged to Annalyse. Siris constantly thought of Lucina before they had any semblance of a relationship, for a reason only he knew. He later had an escapade with her to a forest in Valenwood. They enjoyed a sunset together when flying. Siris performed many acts for Lucina, to make her happy and love him, such as turning an entire meadow into a portrait of Lucina, using flowers. Siris eventually succeeded in his endeavors, although it was Siris himself, not what he did for Lucina, that made her love him. Siris later was involved in stripping Setsuna and her Weavers of all their powers and abilities, rendering them mortal. He performed the act easily alongside his brother Horus, rendering Setsuna a mortal riddled with guilt over her actions after giving her morality and emotion. Siris summoned an army of Tranquil Guardians and completely destroyed Silence. He recreated Azura, Boethiah and Mephala. Siris continued to woo Lucina after the battle, eventually making her his lover, although they have thus far abstained from having sex. He proposed to her, and they were engaged to be engaged. They have taken part in relatively intimate acts, though. Siris later proposed to Lucina, with a ring forged from the aurorae themselves, bringing her to the void for training, so she could reach her true potential and release all her inner powers, turning her into a transcendent being like him. Siris taught Lucina the techniques to transcend the dream, granting her with an "awakening". From this, Lucina would gain great powers. After a three year time together, Siris finally would marry Lucina, after deemed it was time for them to finally engage in the union. Siris later consummated his marriage to Lucina and revealed that they would have three children, who would be born in time. Lucina became pregnant with his children from just a single intimate act. With his ability to scry the alternative futures, Siris learned the names of his children. Siris eventually took his family back to the void, where they truly belonged. The reason is unclear, but he claims that is is because his mind is corrupting into an evil reflection of its true self. Whatever the reason was, Siris and the Steelfangs left the Aurbis, leaving behind only the Voidonomicon, a tome to summon their abilities, or temporary avatars for them to use to speak to mortals. Personality and Appearance Siris is generally quiet and reserved, unlike his sister, preferring silence even when pushed to talk. He only ever talks much to his immediate family and is extremely introverted. He prefers to be left alone and never, ever cries for anything. He is apparently emotionless, having not shown any form of affection for anyone, until he met Lucina. Siris shows unnerving calm. He never seems to feel fear. He occasionally shows what seems like anger, but this is only a facade to help him make his point. Siris rarely even says anything that is not in a neutral, toneless voice to strangers Under his emotionless layers of thinking, though, Siris cares much about his family and friends. He is always afraid his sister will get into trouble due to her recklessness and he cares much about his wife, Lucina, and his children. Siris himself also sees the Aurbis as a whole and thus will not intervene in any event, unless he deems it a direct threat to existence, such as when he reduced Setsuna to a mortal and ended the power of her Weavers, as he deemed them dangerous to the stability of the universe. Siris hates and will not tolerate any form of crime. He expressed interest in sending Tranquil Guardians to totally wipe out crime from Eastern Skyrim, although he has not done so, after considering the potential opposition he would face for summoning massive numbers of Daedra. WInterhold is patrolled by Tranquil Guardian patrols, though, which is why it experiences no crime at all. Appearance wise, Siris is clean shaven and has short, spiky white hair, quite unlike his father. His fringe is long enough to perpetually cover one of his eyes, depending on how he sweeps it. He is about 6'10 and is muscular, like his father. He has slit pupils in his vivid blue eyes. His skin is unusually fair and smooth for a male, although all the Steelfang vampire males do have this trait as well. When Siris flies, he manifests three pairs of brilliant white wings, in stark contrast to his shiny black armor. This betrays his ancestry. His armor in his true form is golden, which is more congruent with his white wings. Powers and abilities Siris, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower most opponents easily in physical combat. Siris can fence and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess, due to instruction from his father and continued practice. He can fight so fast, he becomes invisible as the eye can no longer detect him. Siris can handle any weapon in his own unique way. Siris also possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Every spell featured in the TES series, even via spell creation, can be utilized by Siris. Siris is a powerful mind mage, like his mother and sister, capable of attacking minds with ease and shattering mental barriers that even his mother cannot. Unlike his parents or his sister, the raw power of Siris' mental attacks and skills, when used on another, normally results in fatalities, unless the opponent is a powerful mind mage themself. He cannot mind control people due to his massive psionic power, instantly killing them the moment he accesses their minds. He can project massive psionic waves and blasts directly from his mind or his hands. This effect also makes him immune to any attempt at mind control, by magical or psionic means, instantly killing anyone that attempts to access his mind, no matter how powerful that person might be. A demonstration of Siris' power is when he psionically murdered an entire army of hostile orcs without any effort, after paralyzing them by effortlessly repelling Adawulf Sea-Born's immense mental powers, which were boosted further by the Mind Gem. Siris is capable of perfectly harmless telepathic communication, though. He can also mind control people of sufficient mental resistance. Siris has extreme energy projection capabilities, exceeding that of his father by far. Siris projects energy in a default colour of light blue, such as when he fires magicka flares. Flames created by him are blue, lightning green and ice powers red. He can manipulate magicka on incomprehensible scales, creating even virtual worlds and systems using purely magicka. Siris rarely used his magicka, since he rarely even fights. Siris further exhibits some form of biological manipulation, where he turned a meadow in Euphoria into a portrait of Lucina, the colours brought about by having different flowers of different colours bloom in synchrony. Siris was not the Master of Euphoria at that point and he didn't have the ability to directly rewrite the plane with his powers. Siris has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Siris can summon Tranquil Guardiansand Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Siris can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. He is the only known mage who can summon more than one Tranquil Guardian, other than his brother Horus. Siris can in fact summon an army of Tranquil Guardians, which is a feat that no other Steelfang is capable of. Siris can teleport over extreme distances, to anywhere in the multiverse instantaneously. He can take others with him when he teleports, exploding out of a sphere of black feathers at his destination. Siris can also fly on his magical wings at extreme speeds for transport, reaching hypersonic speeds easily if he is not taking anyone with him. Siris' wings can also function as very, very sharp blades and impenetrable shields. Siris can create perfect Illusory copies like his father Raydin and the Battlemage Octavian Cicero. These illusions can fight hand to hand and cast spells. They are far more realistic than even Raydin's, to the extent they have a similar magical aura to Siris. He can make any number of them, limited mainly by needs. He only uses this for conversations, though, since he is practically omnipresent due to his teleportation. Siris has the ability to project his mental avatar into Oblivion, Aetherius and the Outer realms, where he can train for many, many years without ageing in his realtime life or having time pass for his mortal body. Mentally, Siris has nearly ten thousand years of experience with his powers and abilities, understanding them completely. Siris' magical aura is extremely small, unless he uncloaks it. Siris can also travel even outside the Aurbis, to meet with his makers. He seems to have a form of Omniscience, but he rarely uses his cosmic consciousness, since he finds no need to know everything, considering that there is much knowledge in the world that can be dispensed with. He has an extreme connection with the void, Sithis and what exists beyond the universe. Siris seems to have a form of clairvoyance that allows him to see future events sometimes, with perfect accuracy. He does not see one possible future, but rather all of them, with the probabilities represented to him. Siris can learn magic intuitively and he can master entire spell sets just by looking at one spellcasting event. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Siris has mastered the skills of every Shadow Watch member and he is capable of superpower creation, manipulation and negation. He is unaffected by the negative effects of any spell he learns, allowing him to perform blood magic without cutting himself, or Louis Cyphre's negation powers without draining his own magicka. Siris is capable of accessing the Neural Network, a psionic network for communications and data storage. In fact, he is capable of modifying the data stored in it and regulating access, as he is one of the administrators of the network, other than his father. Siris can even warp reality, defy the laws of the universe and control logic itself. This was what allowed Siris to change his body to his 17 year old body, other than aging at a place where time itself did not exist. He used this power to defeat Setsuna with no effort on his part, reducing her to a mere mortal and recreating the three reclamations by his will alone, without entering his true form. Siris rarely, if ever, uses this power, unless he is compelled by the forces beyond the universe, or his sense of duty. Four people are immune to his worldly changes - his wife Lucina and his three children, Tyrael, Azrael and Sariel. Via speaking the phrase "I bring void into this existence", Siris gains another layer of power. He gains the ability to directly create voids in the universe, in a single powerful burst. By speaking the phrase, Siris releases void to delete an aspect of the universe, from single people, to the entirety of existence. Siris' eyes can cast a very powerful skill, which allows him to destroy the fabric of existence itself. This is because his eyes destroy the void beyond even the existence, and without the concept of the void beyond the material world to support the material world, the world collapses as well. Siris can therefore directly delete anything he looks at. Siris can enter his "true form", where he gains a hood that obscures his face, his armor all turning golden. He wears a golden set of hooded robes, much like the dress of a grim reaper, with armor plates all over the robes. His face becomes a void and is hidden by shadows. Siris also gains 12 wings when he does this transformation, three pairs attached to his back, the other three pairs floating around him. His scythe also turns golden and grows in size. The universe itself will unravel when Siris enters his true form as his powers are too great. Equipment Siris, after meeting his grandfather Sorin Steelfang in his dreams, was presented with two weapons and spectral armor that he can summon from the void anytime. Normally, when not wearing his armor, Siris appears to wear a set of armor plated black robes woven from the void itself. Firstly, Siris received Sorin's sword "Reaper of Souls". The weapon was awakened by Sorin and reenchanted to be much more powerful. It is a black longsword that is wrapped in black fire so long as it is drawn. It can produce crescents of black energy to hit long ranged targets, summon shadowy tentacles to impale foes, tear out and redirect souls as projectiles, call down a rain of black flame and create a soul veil around the wielder. Siris manifests the weapon from shadowy energies that flow out of his right hand. Thus, he cannot be disarmed of this sword. Contrary to belief, the sword is not made of shadows and umbrakinesis cannot affect it, despite how it forms out of black energy. The weapon can erase things that it cuts from existence if Siris wills it. The sword manifests itself directly out of Siris' palm, or he can also draw it from shadows, or black portals. Secondly, Siris received Sorin's scythe. It is not enchanted specially, but the weapon is capable of wounding anything supernatural and daedric in nature extremely heavily. It also phases through anyone Siris does not wish to cut into. The scythe is based on the weapon Lilith's sickle (the scythe in this image) from a mod. Siris can transform the weapon into a stream of black feathers that pulverize all they touch. Each feather can also transform into a small replica of his scythe, allowing Siris to liquefy entire armies by sending a wave of spinning scythes at them. Siris also received a suit of armor. It's properties are still unknown as the armor is sealed from manifesting on him till he turns 18. The armor is based on the drakul armor from a mod, minus the helmet and collar, with the armor and cloak made black. Like all armors used by the Shadow Watch, Siris can summon and banish the armor at will. It also self repairs. Siris can also wear the Shadow Watch armor that was provided for him. Like the armor his grandfather given to him, it self repairs and is nearly indestructible. He can summon and banish it, like all his armor/clothes. He can freely switch between any apparel this way. It basically just gives him a different way to dress and does not change anything. He generally wears this armor, as he finds his grandfather's gift impractical and dislikes the collar. Trivia * Siris gets his name from the protagonist of Infinity Blade. * Like his father, Siris is ambidextrous, but he does not ever use a weapon left handed, unless dual wielding two weapons. * Siris, like his father, can draw very, very well. He draws with his right hand, unlike his father, unless his left hand is required for difficult angles. He specifically has a massive interest in drawing his wife Lucina. * The true reason why Siris sweeps his fringe across his left eye is because his creator, Datadragon Odahviing could not draw his left eye when the drawings of him were created. It became one of his defining features later on. * Siris' concept art is actually the original concept art of his father, Raydin Steelfang. Alternate Art Siris Steelfang Void Seraph.jpg|Siris, the watcher of the tides of time, the sentience of the darkness and void. Siris Steelfang Redone.jpg|Siris Steelfang drawn in a new style Siris Steelfang Sealed Form.jpg|Siris drawn with his hair over one eye, in his updated armor. This is his form he uses for interaction with most Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:Battlemages Category:Nobility Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Archmage Category:Jarls